You Kissed Me!
by storyteller73
Summary: Morgan uses the sights of New York to his advantage.


**Title: You Kissed Me!**

**Character(s): **Dr. Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan

**Rating: FRM**

**Challenge: **#3 Secret Valentines

**Warning/Spoiler: 1x17**

**Disclaimer: **I do not nor will I ever own any of the characters on CM or the show itself. Just so you know.

**Summary: **Morgan uses the sights of New York to his advantage.

In some ways it wasn't hard to believe that Reid had never been to new but it still amazes me when he admits he's never done something or been somewhere; just reinforces how young he is and how much he's missed out on because of his childhood.

But for Morgan it didn't seem quite fair for Reid to leave New Year without seeing the sites so first chance he got he was going to ask Hotch and Gideon to allow him and Reid a two day leave so that he could take him sightseeing. He was going take the opportunity to woo the young doctor as well.

"He pretty boy you got a minute?" Morgan inquired as he came to stand by his friend.

"Sure." Replied Reid

"What do you think about staying behind after the case and going sightseeing with me? Morgan asked I already got the okay from Hotch and Gideon."

"You'd do that for me, but why?" Reid asked seemingly confused.

"Because you my best friend and you know I'd do anything for you." Morgan replied without hesitation.

"Oh, okay. Yeah sure I'd love to go sightseeing with you." Reid responded still a little unsure of himself when it came to Morgan's attention being focused solely on him.

"Great, as soon as we've wrapped things up we'll start with taking you to the best pizza place possible okay." Morgan said.

"Okay." Reid smiled at him all be it a little sadly. He'd been hoping that Morgan's invitation to accompany him on the tour of New York was based on more than friendship but it's seemed that Morgan didn't feel that way about him.

He still wasn't totally disappointed since he was getting to send this time alone with Morgan. Having Morgan's attention completely focused on him even just for a short time was more than he could ever hope for.

"You ready to go Kid?" Morgan asked as Reid stepped out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a black button-down shirt.

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be." Reid responded.

Grabbing their wallets and phones they exited their rooms and head out into a typical New York night of bright lights, good food and looks of sightseeing.

As the night was winding down Morgan thought that they could do with some quiet time to calm the nervous energy that lingered from moving around so much in the day. He took them to Central Park where they sat on a bench sipping coffee.

"So kid did you enjoy yourself?" Morgan inquired of the young man next to him. "Cause we still got time to do other things of interest to you." He said hoping that Reid would at least give him some hints about what he wanted to do.

"Yeah I had a good time." Reid said softly causing Morgan to lean closer to hear him.

"That's good, because I aim to please. Morgan said jokingly.

When he noted that Reid didn't seem to share his humour he felt compelled to ask him what the matter was but before he could open his mouth Reid spoke.

"Morgan, why are we really here?" Reid asked hoping he wasn't about to offend his friend. "What I'm trying to ask is why did you feel the need to do this for me now?"

Morgan contemplated his questions and wondered if lying would work but then thought better of it when he saw the look is his friends eyes; it was one of hope, hope that some hope maybe there was more to this than he was seeing. Thinking that this might be his one and only opportunity to tell Reid how he felt he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Because for a genius you can be really slow at the worst of times." Was his response hoping he'd pique the kid's curiosity.

"Slow about what, I don't know what you're talking about?" Reid inquired in a confused tone.

Using Reid's confusion to his benefit he place his hand under the kid's chin so that he could tilt his head up to face him and then without warning or hesitation kissed Reid full on his mouth. At first it was just him and just as he was about to pull away thinking that he'd made a fool of himself he felt Reid's lips move against his tentatively at first and before he knew what was happening they were locked in the most passionate kiss he can recall ever getting.

Pulling apart for some much needed air they stared at each other for what seemed like ages before Reid found his voice. "You kissed me, I didn't think you felt that way about me but you kissed me, why?"

"Because I like you like that genius boy, I thought it was obvious by now." Responded Morgan with a wide smile on his face.

Reid smiled at him before closing the distance once more for another kiss. Breaking the kiss but not moving away Reid responded to Morgan's declaration with one of his own. 'I like you like that too stud muffin."

The End.


End file.
